The present invention relates to a collision with pedestrian prevention system for preventing collision of a running vehicle with a pedestrian walking on a pedestrian""s crossing.
As the causes for collision of a running vehicle with a pedestrian walking on a pedestrian""s crossing, such causes as a driver""s delay in discovering a pedestrian, a driver""s mistake as to how to respond to an emergent situation, or a driver""s error in handling the vehicle can be enumerated.
To eliminate the causes for traffic accidents as described above, it has been tried to make a pedestrian""s crossing more visible, to provide illuminating means or display plates so that existence of a pedestrian""s crossing can more easily be detected, or to have information concerning pedestrians displayed on a display unit loaded on the vehicle by way of communications from equipment installed on a road.
Each of these devices is effective in alerting existence of a pedestrian on a pedestrian""s crossing, but is not useful in preventing driver""s incorrect determination as to how to respond to an emergent situation, nor in correcting the driver""s mistake in handling the vehicle, and further even information concerning a pedestrian just about to finish crossing a road through a pedestrian""s crossing is given to the driver, which disadvantageously perplexes the driver.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collision with pedestrian prevention system which can solve the problems in the prior art for preventing vehicle""s collision with pedestrians and can deliver accurate information on presence of a pedestrian on a pedestrian""s crossing to a driver of a vehicle so that the driver will always make a correct decision in responding to an emergent situation, and also which can correct the driver""s incorrect operations in manipulation of the vehicle and does not deliver information on a pedestrian just about to finish crossing a road through a pedestrian""s crossing so that the driver will not be perplexed.
To achieve the objects as described above, the system for prevention of a running vehicle with a pedestrian walking on a pedestrian""s crossing according to the present invention comprises means for detecting a pedestrian, means for detecting road surface conditions, means for accumulating road information, means for detecting a position of a vehicle, means for detecting a state of a vehicle, a processor, means for outputting information, and means for controlling a vehicle. Be cause of the features as described above, this system operates only when there is actual possibility of collision of a running vehicle with a pedestrian walking on a pedestrian""s crossing, and gives an alarm to a driver when the driver can stop the vehicle by emergently braking in response to a distance between the running vehicle and the pedestrian""s crossing, and provides automatic controls over the vehicle when it is possible to stop the vehicle by way of automatic control.